Red Eyed Beast
by RubyFireClaws
Summary: For two years Bo and Lauren were happy together until suddenly Bo disappeared with no explanation leaving Lauren heartbroken. Three years later circumstances bring them together again. Will Bo try and reconcile and try and win Lauren back? Does she even want to? Will Lauren learn the reason Bo left and can she forgive her? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Behold the power of Doccubus. It has made me, who absolutely** **positively hates writing, write. This is the first time since school that I'm writing so I hope its good.**

* * *

The sun slowly rose in the sky illuminating another beautiful summer day. Its early morning rays slowly creeping across the earth and into houses, looking to wake their inhabitants. In one such home the rays fell upon a sleeping blonde woman. Though the rays fell upon her face, the woman continued to slumber in the peace and quiet of her home. Suddenly a loud crash and the sound of something breaking cut through the silence. The blonde woman awoke with a jerk and looked around. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the bed stand and began to curse as she jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.

Oh no oh no she thought. She is going to be so late. How could she of forgotten to set her alarm. She should have never let her friends talk her into going out last night or into drinking as much as she had. Now as she quickly stripped to jump into the shower she was feeling the alcohols effects. Great not only was she going to be late but she would have to endure a massive headache for most of the day. She showered and got ready as quick as she could before making her way to her kitchen to grab something to eat. When she got there she noticed one of her plants that were kept on the kitchen island was lying on the floor. The pot was shatter and the soil cover the floor.

Damn it she thought. She would have to clean this up before she left or her two cats, who were likely the culprits, would make it into an even bigger mess. This was really starting out to be a bad day. She grabbed the broom and pan and swept up the mess as fast as she could. She then grabbed a banana and a granola bar to eat on the way to work. As she made her way out she made sure she grabbed everything she needed. The last thing she needed was to have to turn around halfway to work. Everything in hand she made her way out the door. As she closed the door behind her she spotted her boys at their automatic cat feeder acting like they're well behaved and like they didn't make her even more late for work. She shook her head with a smile. Typical she thought. If only she didn't love them so much.

She drove as fast as she could trying to obey the traffic rules and not cause an accident. She managed to make it to the hospital where she worked at without incident and pulled in to her reserved space. She quickly got out her car and practically ran into the hospital. "Lauren. Thirty minutes late this is surprising" Called a voice out shortly after she entered. The blonde woman, Lauren, turned around to the voice addressing her. In front of her stood a gorgeous brunette who radiated power. She was dressed in a form fitting black dress that showed her sinful curves to perfection. It was hard to not ogle her. Thankfully Lauren was able not to, by remembering that this was the woman that had recently acquired the hospital and she was still trying to make a good impression.

"Evony. I can explain. See my alarm…" "Stop" Evony raised her hand to stop Lauren's talking. " I don't want to hear excuses Lauren. From what I hear, you're one of my best doctors. So as long as this isn't a habit you're forgiven." "Of course not. I'm usually on time. Early in fact. I usually come in thirty minutes early not late to get ready and" Lauren began to ramble. "Lauren "Evony interrupted her while waving the file she had in her hand at Lauren. "Sorry….. You have a case… for me." Lauren replied sheepishly. Evony smirked at her before replying. "Yes. I want to see what you capable of. This patient has been to many doctors and no one's been able to diagnose them. From all I've learned if anyone is able to diagnose and help them, it'll be you." Lauren looked at Evony head up eyes holding a fierce determination. "Right I'll do my best" "I know you will" Evony responded as she handed Lauren the file and turn to walk away. She took a couple steps before looking back and calling Lauren. "And remember watch the tardiness. You wouldn't want me to call you to my office and ….punish you would you?" There was no way Lauren could miss the flirtatious tone or salacious grin that accompanied it. "Of course. I mean no" Lauren stuttered back as she watched Evony walk away.

After Lauren checked in she went to her office to drop off her stuff and was now making her way to the room of the patient Evony had given her. She stopped outside the door and opened the file to read a bit before making her way inside. As she did she felt her phone in her pocket vibrate indicating a text message. When she saw the name of her patient her heart began to speed up. McCorrigan, Patrick. Lauren took a deep breath to calm down and decided to check her phone as a distraction. She saw she had gotten a text from her long time friend Dyson. She opened it curious to what he could want.

 _Bo's In town._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter. The next chapter or the one after will probably be where i introduce Bo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Bo's in town_

Lauren breath caught in her throat. After three years she was back. The woman she had been madly in love with, who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with before she left her with no explanation, was finally back. If her patient was who she thought it was and not just a coincidence in name like she had thought before, then she knew why she was back. Just great that she would most likely have to see her and have to interact with her. And now her headache from her hangover was getting worse. This was shaping up to be a bad day indeed. And she still had yet to introduce herself to her patient. Lauren took a deep breath to steady herself slipped into her doctor mask and willed her head ache away. With her professional facade in place she walked up and opened the door to the exam room.

There sitting on the exam table was none other than Patrick McCorrigan also known as Trick and Bo's grandfather. "Hello Mr. McCorrigan I'm your doctor. Dr. Lewis" Lauren said in an even tone. "I know who you are Lauren" Replied Trick in a haughty tone. "Yes well what seems t-"

"Is there another doctor who can take my case" Trick interrupted her. "Well…" Lauren took a breath to quell her annoyance. "My boss gave me this case but I'll inform her that you wish to be seen by another doctor."

"You do that" Trick replied. With that Lauren exited the exam room and made her way to Evony's office. Of course Trick would be as insufferable now as he was then. He never did like Lauren, it didn't matter that she was a doctor, it didn't matter that she was respectful to him no matter what, it didn't matter that she use to make Bo happy. Though that last one was debatable, if she made Bo happy why'd she leave. No none of that mattered because the only person Trick thought belonged with Bo was Rainer Masters. The son of a long time friend of Tricks and Bo's ex-boyfriend.

For all Lauren knew Bo could have gotten back together with him after she left her. Maybe Lauren was just a small hitch in-between Bo and Rainer's relationship. Just a little side piece Bo kept around for fun until she got tired and ran back to Rainer. They were probably married now with two little Rainer Jrs. Lauren shook her head and laughed at herself. What was she thinking, Bo never showed any interest in going back to Rainer. That was always Tricks dream not Bo's. It was just so hard seeing that man and remembering all the slights at her and his constant talking up of Rainer. His not so subtle hints about how perfect he was for Bo, which Bo was quick to dispute and say Lauren was better, yet now here she was without Bo. It just made her mind go to a crazy place. She loved Bo and would of done anything to make her happy. But apparently Bo was happy leaving Lauren without a word, no letter or phone call, not even a text. All those moments of passion and whispered words of love must have been a lie.

Maybe Bo felt bad for her and that's why she stayed with her for so long. After all, Bo first talked to her after witnessing Lauren's then girlfriend Nadia dump her in public and Lauren was the first one to announce her feelings. Maybe she didn't like Lauren in that way, but lied and said she did in order to not hurt Lauren's feelings. Bo never did like hurting people in any way. Maybe she even thought she could eventually learn to like Lauren the same way, but then after two years realized she could't and that's why she left. After all you can't make feelings grow just because you wish it, or go away for that matter, like her feeling for Bo.

Lauren cursed herself, what was she doing thinking about Bo and the way she feels for her. No not feels,felt. The way she felt for her. After all they were done, over with, in the past, she had a different life now. A better life, she didn't need Bo fuckin' Dennis interfering with that. No she would go to Evony tell her of Trick's demand, which she supported, a first, then she would hand over the case to another doctor and be done with anything Bo. It was perfect this way she got off the case without ever having seen Bo. She wouldn't have to see her lying face with her silver coated tongue that wove words that sounded so sweet. No, she wouldn't have to see her with her dark brown hair that matched her heart, or her beautiful chocolate eyes, and her full… luscious… kissable lips, and her soft… smooth.. delectable neck and her strong arms that….Damn it Lauren. Stop thinking of her that way. Bad Lauren. Lauren shook her head and chided herself for where her thoughts were headed. Bo never loved her and she needed to remember that. She really needs to hand this case over or there's no telling what she'd do if she saw Bo. Yes she would go to Evony office and tell her and would not take no for an answer.

* * *

Evony sat at her desk in her office looking over ways to make the hospital more efficient when she heard a knock on her door. Come in she called. Evony looked up to see who had entered her office, she was happy to see it was that delectable blonde doctor she had talked to earlier. She had taken off her coat and now Evony saw her form fitting pink button up, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and just a hint of cleavage, which went great with her black looks painted on jeans that really accentuated her virtues. Who knew doctors could come in such appealing wrappers. Though truth be told Evony wouldn't mind seeing this doctor wrapper less or getting a taste. She looked like she'd taste sweet. Yes sweet with just the tiniest hint of tanginess. "Evony I need to talk to you about the case you gave me" Lauren spoke breaking Evony's thoughts on the doctor's taste. "Ah, yes the McCorrigan case. Don't tell me you've already cracked it. My, my, you are _good."_ Evony responded with a glint in her eye that made Lauren flush. "No…not exactly." Lauren stuttered. Evony raised an eyebrow signaling Lauren to continue. " You see me and ..we have …We know each other from when…well…when" "Good, that means you'll work even harder to help him." Evony interrupted Laurens stuttering. "No" "No?" "I mean.. It's just Mr. McCorrigan….he doesn't want me.. as his physician and …. I..I.."

"You what, don't think you can handle this case."

"Well no I mean it's just"

" Lauren this is the best hospital in the region right?"

"Yes" Lauren answered meekly.

"And you're the best doctor in this hospital correct?"

"I wouldn't say th-"

"Lauren, honey, don't be so modest from all I've seen so far and what I saw when I was looking into buying this place that much was obvious." This made Lauren flush again. "Therefore you are the best doctor he to treat him and he would be a fool to want someone else." Lauren tried telling her how she didn't want to treat Trick "Lauren, sweetie I'll talk to him, make him see that. Ok."

"Evo-"

" you just go back to your office look over his file see if you can find something. I'll talk to him, have a nurse collect fresh samples"

"but.." Lauren tried to get in. "you'll make a plan to see what other test you want to run, and before you know it you'll have this case solved" Lauren again tried to talk but Evony ignored her. "And he'll call himself a fool for ever not wanting you."

"Yea right" Lauren said under her breath. "You'll see. Now go" Lauren was goning to try and talk again but just then Evony's phone rang. "Sorry hon. I have to take this bye. Oh and be sure to close the door on your way out" With that Evony changed her focus from Lauren to her phone leaving Lauren no choice but to sigh and leave. So much for not taking no as an answer thought Lauren. She just had to hope that Trick would be stubborn and continue to demand a different doctor, but with what just happen to her she doubted. Now all she could do was prepare to treat Trick and hope she doesn't run into Bo. Fat chance she thought as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lauren was just closing the door to her office after gathering her things to leave when she felt her phone vibrate, letting her know she had a text. The text was from Dyson asking to meet for drinks at their favorite bar. Lauren's headache from the night before had just started to go away and drinks did sound like a good idea after today, but Lauren knew that it would be a bad idea after not having had a good breakfast and skipping lunch because she was so caught up in work. So instead Lauren texted him back telling him to meet at their favorite diner in fifteen minutes instead. After she put her phone away she began to make her way to her car and to the diner while reflecting on her day.

After Evony had a talk with Trick about Lauren being his doctor, telling him Lauren was the best doctor in the country and he'd be a fool to go elsewhere, even saying that if she were sick with an unknown condition she would want Lauren treating her, Trick had reluctantly agreed to be treated by Lauren. After all Trick, being a member of high society, knew about Evony. He knew that Evony had a knack for finding talented doctors to work at her clinics and research facilities, all of which were ranked among the best in the country, and to ignore her suggestion **would** make him a fool. Of course that didn't mean he had to like it. This is why when Lauren had returned to his room to ask questions about his condition and talk to him about test she was thinking of running Trick had not been out right rude, he did however continue to use the haughty tone from before. It was only Lauren's years of training and controlling her emotions by the donning of her Dr. Freeze persona, as her colleagues called it, which kept her from snapping at him or ordering a rectal exam which would have been completely unnecessary. For now at least. She hoped she could solve his case quickly not just because she could barely stand him but because the quicker he was out of her life the less chance she had at seeing Bo again and of opening the wounds from when she left.

* * *

 _3 years ago_

 _Lauren groaned as she opened the door to her and Bo's apartment, it felt good to be home she thought as she put down her things and made her way to the kitchen. She had just gotten off at the hospital where she had worked at the E.R. that day and she was exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to get something to eat and relax on the couch. Preferably cuddled with her hot caring girlfriend, and maybe talking said girlfriend into giving her a massage by promising to pay her back before bed. And seeing as it was Saturday tomorrow, they could stay up all night, after all they had nowhere to go. Also if Bo was good she just might let her use that toy she likes. Yes, those plans sounded just perfect._

" _Bo"_

 _Lauren called out trying to see where she was and set her plans in motion. She waited for a response but when none came she was puzzled. That's weird she thought. Bo should have been home by now. Bo always came home before Lauren unless she was working on a big case, but Lauren didn't recall Bo telling her about one, and Bo always told her so she would know to eat without her and not stay up. Maybe she was in their room already sleeping. Lauren did recalled Bo being kind of out of it the other day. Maybe she had come down with something and it was now worse, so Bo was resting to get better. After all how many times had Bo heard her talk about how important rest was when you were sick. If Bo was sick then Lauren's plans were ruined but that didn't matter though because now she got to take care of Bo. Bo was always taking care of Lauren, now Lauren got a chance to return the favor. Ooo, she could even bring home a lab coat and a stethoscope and dress up, like in that fantasy Bo had, to motivate her to get better._

 _Lauren was just imagining all the naughty doctor patient scenarios they could act out when she opened the bedroom door and saw Bo wasn't there. While Bo wasn't there, there was something there that had caught her eye, or more correctly the absence of something. The door to their closet was open as was the dresser drawers and all of Bo's clothes were gone. She must have packed to go on a last minute business trip, Lauren tried to reason despite what her mind and heart was telling her. But why would Bo leave without telling her. Maybe she tried calling her or texting but she was busy at the hospital. Lauren pulled out her phone and checked. No, no new messages or missed phone calls. Maybe Bo's phone wasn't working or she was using it and couldn't use it to call Lauren. If that's the case then Bo would have left a note telling Lauren not to worry that she had to leave and that she would call her later. Lauren looked around the room hoping desperately to see a note. No note, but she had noticed that the box Bo kept her jewelry in was gone as was the little sculpture of a dog biting a mailman that sat on the dresser. Both of those were given to Bo by her grandmother when she was little shortly before she had died. If those were gone then…. Bo wouldn't take them with her on a business trip so… No….No….this couldn't be happening. Bo wouldn't. She loved Lauren. Right? She wouldn't just leave her. Then why did Lauren suddenly feel sick. Lauren covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. When she got there she heaved into the toilet until there was nothing left. She then sat on the floor against the wall and began to cry._

* * *

Lauren shook her head to clear the thoughts of the past from it. She didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think about how the next day she woke up on the floor, and for a minute forgot why she was there, till she walked to the room and remembered. Or how she had taken two weeks sick leave and laid on the couch in the apartment crying and getting drunk hoping Bo would return. Hoping that any minute she would walk through the door see Lauren, run to her, ask her what was wrong as she wiped her tears and took away the wine bottle. Then she'd admonish Lauren for ever thinking she could leave her before picking her up and carrying her to bed. No she didn't want to remember how it was only after Dyson came over and found her, after she had missed their monthly get together, and held her as she broke down in his arms asking what she did wrong that she finally accepted what had happen and started her road to moving on. After that she had moved in with Dyson and he supported her till she was ready to be on her own again. As she thought of Dyson she remembered she was going to meet him and quickened her pace thinking about how she could really use her best friend right now.

As Lauren entered the diner she looked around and saw Dyson wasn't there yet so she went and found a table to wait for him at. When she sat a waitress gave her a menu to look at and left. After a couple minutes the door to the diner opened and in came a curly haired man with a scraggly beard, when he spotted Lauren he made he's way to her table. Lauren looked up from the menu when she felt someone sit across from her, she smiled as she saw it was Dyson. Lauren was always happy to see Dyson as he was her best friend and he was like a brother to her. Lauren sometimes marveled at this fact and found it funny since when they had first met they hadn't liked each other much.

They had met their freshman year of high school, when Dyson having been held back a year and Lauren having been two years ahead, ended up having a couple of classes together. Dyson had originally hated Lauren because he thought she was a pretentious, stuck-up, know-it-all with no back bone, and Lauren had originally hated Dyson because she thought he was an arrogant, rude, self absorbed jackass with a hero complex. Things only got worse when in their sophomore year a new girl transferred to their school and both of them developed a crush on her.

The girl, whose name was Crystal, had originally flirted with both Dyson and Lauren, even playing their jealousy against each other. She later began dating Dyson after she got mad at Lauren, who made out with her in order to distract her from committing a prank with her friends who ended up expelled, though she did later forgave her. Her and Dyson ended up breaking up after Dyson transferred to another school near the end of the year. At the beginning of their junior year Dyson transferred back but by that time Crystal and Lauren had begun to date. Lauren ended up calling a break, right before Christmas break, when she found out Crystal had cheated on her with another girl, from that other girl. When they all got back from break Crystal had begun to again flip flop between them, claiming she loved them both and couldn't make a choice. After a couple months of her doing that, she ended up dumping them both for a new guy who transferred to their school, who she claimed was her destiny. After which Dyson and Lauren had started to become friends over their shared heartbreak. Ever since then they've been the best of friends and nothing could tear them apart. Not even when they had to separate when Lauren went to Yale Medical School and Dyson joined the police force.

Dyson was getting concerned as Lauren had not said anything or acknowledged him since he sat down. He waved his hand in front of her face to try and get her attention. "Earth to Lauren. Come in doctor Lauren." He said which broke her out of her trance. "Woo, for a minute there I thought we finally lost you to that maze you call a brain." Lauren looked at him with an unamused look and rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha" she said in a dry tone.

"And here I thought you knew better than to wander into that head of yours without supervision" Dyson told her with a chuckle.

"Shut up" Lauren responded.

"Well you know how you get once you're in your head, especially when you're working on something, you tend to forget the world around you."

"I do not!" Lauren said indignantly.

"Really, well then, did you eat lunch?" When Lauren didn't respond Dyson smirked victoriously. "Bet you just came from work even though you were supposed to get out at five, right?"

"It's not that late." Lauren huffed.

"It's nine Lauren."

"Really!" Lauren replied in disbelief while checking her watch. "It is, oh my god."

"So who made you go home today" Dyson asked knowing most of the time someone had to force Lauren to leave or she'd work all night.

"I'm not a child you know." Dyson raised his eyebrow. "Evony" Lauren responded under her breath but Dyson heard her.

"Evony, your hot boss who wants to get in your pants. Dyson asked.

"She does not"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you, like she'd like nothing more than to get you alone, throw you on a desk, rip you clothes off and have her way with you. I'm surprised she told to go home, I mean this late. You two must have all alone together?" Dyson contemplated.

Lauren covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "She did say not to get in the habit of being late unless I wanted her to call me to her office to _punish_ me today."Dyson burst out laughing drawing the attention of nearby diners. Lauren shushed him and gave an apologetic look to the other diners till they looked away. "It's not funny Dyson."

"Sorry, sorry. You're right, you're right." Dyson said as he tried to catch his breath. "Poor, poor Lauren forever cursed to attract amazingly gorgeous women. However do you stand it." Lauren groaned as she lean over the table and punched him. "Ouch" Dyson said as he rubbed his chest where Lauren had hit him.

"Shut up. And hey maybe I am cursed. Just look at all my girlfriends. All beautiful and all….. all ..complicated."

"What about….No, no you're right. All complicated."

"Dyson when are you going to learn that I'm always right. I'm a genius you know." Lauren said with a smirk.

"Forgive me oh great and wise genius." Responded Dyson while mock bowing. "By the way Lo, that punch really hurt you know." Dyson said as he rubbed his chest again. "I thought you took an oath not to harm people."

"People, yes. But as we established long ago, you my dear friend are not a person. You're a dog."

"Hey! I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf baby." Dyson responded with a howl.

"Ok, ok. Simmer down there wolf man." Lauren chuckled and rolled her eyes. Dyson looked at her for a second with his eyes full of laughter before asking her why she was smiling when he came in. "Hmmm….oh I was just thinking about high school. Oh god we use to hate each other sooo much when we met." She laughed. " And now…now."

"Now we're family."

"Yea." Lauren responded softly. "And it's all thanks to Crystal."

Yea, Crystal. She was such a nice girl." Dyson said sarcastically, making Lauren laugh.

"Hey now, if it wasn't for that _nice_ girl we would have never gotten to know each other. And who knows where we'd be now." Lauren responded thinking about all the tough times they were there for each other. "So we should thank her. I know I wouldn't be in a good place now if I didn't have you by my side after… after **she** left." Lauren said with a sad smile.

Dyson gave Lauren a sympathetic look. "Has she contacted you or gone to see you?" he asked.

"No" Lauren scoffed. "God. I hope I don't see her either but that seems unlikely."

After Dyson questioned why it was unlikely, Lauren explained how Evony had personally handed her a case and that case turn out to be Trick. They both agreed that this was why Bo was back. Lauren had then asked how was it that Dyson knew Bo was back to which he responded Hale Santiago. Hale was Dyson's friend and had been his former partner before he had been promoted. After this Lauren got quiet while she thought, of course Bo would keep in touch with Hale, after all they were both from well off families and had known each other since they were kids. After Lauren was quiet for awhile Dyson broke the silence by returning to the subject before Bo was mentioned. He told Lauren she was right they should thank Crystal, that they should send her a thank you basket or something. Or money Lauren responded, which lead Dyson to say that better yet Lauren should pay to send one of her kids to college so she would always have someone to give her money. Lauren asked why her which Dyson said because she was the rich successful friend. Lauren said in that case she should stop paying for Dyson's food and drinks every time they went out so she could send Crystal kid to the best college. Dyson then seceded and said that maybe they should just send a gift card. Both the friends laugh before finally calling the waitress over to order their food. The rest of their time at the diner was spent talking about lighter things all the mean while Dyson hoped Bo wouldn't come crashing back into Lauren's life messing it up. If she did he swore he would kick her ass.

* * *

A short figure made its way from the couch, where they'd been sitting, to the window after hearing a car pulling up. They looked out the window and noticed a parked yellow camaro. The doors of the camaro opened and out stepped two brunette women. The figure smiled as it spotted the taller one who was looking and smiling at her companion's excitement over seeing such a big house. The two women made their way into the house as the taller one thought, home sweet home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

 _6 years ago_

 _Lauren was just entering the small café that her girlfriend Nadia had asked her to meet at, when she bump into brunette, who was standing just inside the door. "Sorry" she apologized when the brunette turned around. Then quickly walked around her without bothering to hear if her apology was accepted or not. Lauren didn't mean to be rude but she was already almost an hour late in meeting Nadia and she didn't want to make her wait any longer. Lauren stopped a few feet from the door and looked around trying to spot Nadia. When she saw her sitting at a table near the back she quickly made her way over._

 _When Nadia spotted her coming she stood up and let Lauren pull her into a quick hug, and gave her a soft hi. Lauren gave her a smile and a quick peck on the lips as she pulled away. Lauren then began apologizing for being late as she removed her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair before sitting down. She was telling Nadia how she got caught up in a new research project and started to ramble about it for a bit before she realized what she was doing. She gave Nadia a sheepish smile and apologized for geeking out. Nadia didn't ask to meet her here just to hear Lauren's geek speak._

 _When Lauren was done apologizing she asked what it was that Nadia wanted to talk about. Lauren got confused when she saw a sad look cross Nadia face. Lauren asked if something happened to Nadia mom, knowing how close Nadia was to her mom she thought that this might be the reason for Nadia's sadness. When Nadia said no and sighed Lauren started to worry. Lauren had a feeling about what was about to happen, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She and Nadia were fine, or at least that's what she thought. Sure Lauren had just started her new job at the hospital after just finishing her residency, and she had trouble pulling herself away from work, but she always made time for Nadia. She loved her after all._

 _When Nadia reached across the table to hold her hand she knew she was right. That they were over. Lauren tried hard to keep from crying and just listen to what her girlfriend, no ex-girlfriend now, had to say. Nadia said something about how she loved Lauren, she did, but how they both wanted different futures. How Nadia wanted to travel while Lauren wanted to settle down, and how she thought it was best for them to part now and save themselves from resenting each other in the future. Lauren couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why the hell did Nadia have to tell her this in public? Why didn't she tell her at their apartment where there was no danger of people seeing her cry. Lauren could feel the tears building behind her eyes and the walls seemed to be closing in on her. Lauren couldn't stay there any longer she had to get out. Lauren quickly got up pulling her hand from Nadia and gathered her things before practically running out of the café. But before she reached the door she crashed into a waiter carrying someone's order, knocking them both down and spilling the order all over both of them. Great she thought now people were sure to have witness her humiliation. She quickly got up grabbing her purse but not bothering with her jacket before continuing to exit the café._

 _Lauren walked quickly away from the café, refusing to cry in public and cursing the fact that she chose to walk there instead of driving. She was a couple feet from the café when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder stopping her. She was about to snap asking what the person wanted thinking it was Nadia trying to stop her, but when she turned the words died on her lips. The woman standing before her was definitely not Nadia. No, instead in front of her stood a gorgeous brunette. But it was what she was wearing that really caught Lauren's eye. The brunette was dressed in tight leather pants, knee high boots, and a black tank top that showed an ample amount of cleavage. Lauren couldn't help but look her over and stare at the flesh on display, but when she caught herself she quickly brought her eyes back to the brunettes face. The brunette was staring back at her with an eyebrow raise and a smirk on her face._

" _You're not Nadia." Lauren finally said as she wiped her eyes, wiping away the moisture. Thankfully the brunette didn't say anything about it._

" _I could be, if you want me to be. Hell I'll be anything you want me to be." The brunette responded back flirtatiously._

" _No…I…I" Lauren stutter unsure how to reply._

" _I'm joking. My name's Bo. Bo Dennis." The brunette held out her hand for Lauren to shake. "And I just wanted to return your jacket. You left it back there, in the café when you…when you…well when you left." Bo lifted Lauren's jacket towards her._

" _Oh, right" Lauren looked away from Bo._

" _So…" Bo lowered her hand that held the jacket. "Are you going to tell me your name, or do I just call you wreck-it-Ralph."_

" _Wreck- it-…why would you" Lauren turned back with a confused look._

" _Well. You kind of bumped into me when you entered the café. Made me drop my coffee. And my doughnut. And my phone." Bo responded._

" _Oh my g-"Lauren began._

" _Didn't even bother hearing if I accepted your apology or not."_

" _I…I didn't mean to. Did I break your phone? Oh god. I…I could buy you another one. Or give you money to." Lauren opened her purse to pull out money to give to Bo._

 _Bo reached out and stopped her. "No hey, it's okay. I've been meaning to get a new phone for awhile. I've just been lazy. And like I said I just came to give you your jacket" Bo again lifted the jacket towards her.. "But if you really want to make it up to me I wouldn't say no to a pizza."_

" _Bo. I can't I…I just broke up with my girlfriend. In the caf-." Lauren began to turn Bo down as she took her jacket from her._

 _Bo held up her hands. "I …I saw. I didn't..." Bo sighed. "I just meant as friends. I thought you could use one after. You know." Bo said sincerely._

" _I have friends."_

" _Would it really hurt to have another?" Bo asked while looking into her eyes._

" _No." Lauren smiled. "It's Lauren by the way. Lauren Lewis." Lauren said giving Bo the answer to the question of her name._

* * *

 _5 years ago_

 _Lauren was reading over a case file when she heard someone knocking on the door to her apartment. She put the file down and made her way to the door. I'm coming, I'm coming she thought as the knocking became faster. She looked through the peep hole to see who was there before opening it. She smiled when she saw Bo standing there looking impatient. Lauren opened the door just as Bo was about to knock again._

 _"Finally" Bo said as she brushed pass her and flopped down on to Lauren's couch. "What took you so long Lo?" Bo asked as she picked up the case file Lauren had been reading._

 _Lauren quickly closed the door and made her way over and took the file from Bo's hands. "That's private Bo; you shouldn't try and look at it. And aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Lauren asked as she closed the file and put it away. She turned around as she heard Bo groan. "Bad huh."_

 _"You have no idea. You want to know the worst thing about dating rich guys." Bo turn her head to look at Lauren._

 _"Finding ways to spend all that money" Lauren quipped._

 _"Ha ha." Bo shot a glare at her. "No. It's the fact that their insufferable pigs. They think that just because they have money they own the world. That they can have whatever they want."_

 _"Well money does tend to but a lot of things." Lauren said thoughtfully. "So, what'd he do?" Lauren asked as she sat next to Bo._

 _"He actually said that now that he was around I could quit my job as a lawyer and stay at home hosting book clubs or something." Bo huffed. "Like the only reason I'm a lawyer is to support myself. Hello rich family." Bo pointed at herself. "Please, I became a lawyer to help people." Bo looked at Lauren. "You know he actually expected me to sleep with him after the date. He even rented a room at a hotel." Bo mimed throwing up. "And when I made it clear I wasn't going to sleep with him, he called me a tease."Bo shook her head._

" _Why would he need a hotel room? Why not just take you to his place." Lauren asked._

" _Probably lives with his parents. He seems like that loser type. No ambition, content to let his parents support him." Bo responded before turning her body towards Lauren. "So Dr. Lewis, you've heard about my Friday night date, why, pray tell are you sitting at home reading a boooring file instead of out with what's her face Tiffany…No Brittany right."_

 _Lauren rolled her eyes. She didn't know why Bo always forgot her girlfriend's name. "It's Cassie."_

" _Wow, I was way off." Bo said._

" _I don't know how. Not only have I been dating her for the past six months, but you met her at least ten times."_

 _Bo just waved her hand dismissing Lauren's statement. "Anyways, why aren't you out with her?"_

" _We broke up." Lauren responded._

" _When?" Bo cocked her head at Lauren._

" _A week ago." Lauren looked at her hands to avoid looking at Bo._

" _Well in that case, the nights still young. How bout we go to that new night club that just opened. You never know maybe we'll find somebody to take home." Bo took her hands and winked._

" _I don't know..." Lauren responded hesitantly._

" _Come on do it for your best friend."Bo gave Lauren her best puppy dog eyes._

" _I didn't know Dyson was here." Lauren pretended to look around._

" _Lauren" Bo whined as she pulled on Lauren's hands._

 _Lauren hesitantly agreed, after all she could never say no to Bo. Before they could leave Bo sent Lauren to change into more club appropriate clothes. Lauren kept her blue jeans on but she changed her T-shirt to a black halter top, and put on her black ankle high boots. She also combed her hair so the tips of it curled. When she met Bo in her living room she couldn't suppress a grin when she saw Bo mouth wow. They took Bo's beloved camaro to the club since Bo insisted on driving. It surprised Lauren when Bo chivalrously open the car door for her and help her in. It almost made her feel like they were going on a date. But Lauren knew Bo didn't feel like that for her. She smiled as Bo got into the driver side and they headed off to the club._

 _The good thing about Bo being who she was, from a rich family, was that her family knew every important person in the city and they didn't have to wait long to get into the cub. When they entered Lauren let Bo drag her over to the bar to get drinks. They sat on two empty bar stools and order four shots of tequila. They downed the first two before Bo turned around to survey the crowd. Lauren could tell she was looking for someone to take home and it made her uneasy. Lauren knew that she had feeling for Bo, she had them ever since they met. But at the time, since Lauren had just gotten out of a relationship and she wasn't looking to enter into another one, she just let Bo become her friend. By the time Lauren was ready to date again she was sure that Bo saw her as nothing more than a good friend. And because Lauren valued that friendship and didn't want to lose it she never told Bo how she felt. Instead she just listened when Bo would tell her all about the dates she'd go on; all the while wishing it was her Bo was dating._

 _Lauren was just thinking about her and Bo when she felt someone come up to Bo's side. It was a blonde guy, his hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a silk button up shirt and tailored jeans. He looked Bo up and down, doing nothing to hide the lust in his eyes. He leaned in to whisper in Bo's ear asking her to dance. Bo down her other shot of tequila before handing Lauren her keys and telling Lauren she was going to dance and she'd text her if she left and followed the guy onto the dance floor. Lauren watched them go wishing she could strangle the guy Bo left with. She turned and downed other her drink before turning back and seeing if she could find someone to get her mind off Bo. However when she spotted Bo on the dance floor she wanted to throw up._

 _Bo was dancing with her back to the man's front, grinding her ass into his crotch before she turned around and rubbed his chest. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck before leaning into him. They swayed to the music and Lauren watched as the guy's hands moved from Bo's hips to her ass and gave it a squeeze. Lauren couldn't watch anymore so she turned back around and order two more shots. After she downed them both she still couldn't get the image of Bo and that guy out of her head so she decided to go outside to get some air, she had a feeling Bo wouldn't miss her._

 _Lauren was leaning against the wall with her head tilted back, she had been there for a couple minutes already when she felt someone lean on the wall next to her. She turned her head and was surprised to see Bo. She thought Bo might have already left with the guy and would send a text to Lauren letting her know where she went._

 _"What's wrong?" Bo asked._

 _Lauren shook her head. "Nothing, just wanted to get some fresh air."_

 _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you come. I just wanted you to have some fun. We can go back to your place and watch a movie if you want. I don't mind." Bo pointed behind her to the parking lot._

 _"No, no. I'm fine. I'm having a great time. Like I said I just need some air. Go back inside; back to that guy you were dancing with. I'll go back in, in a bit. Promise." Lauren lightly pushed Bo back towards the door of the club._

 _"Lauren I'm not leaving you when I can tell something is wrong, I know I'm not Dyson but you can tell me anything." Bo grabbed the hand Lauren was pushing her with._

 _"No I can't" she heard Lauren whisper._

 _"Try me." Bo squeezed Lauren's hand re-assuredly._

 _Lauren took a deep breath. Should she tell Bo? She wanted to, just to see if maybe there was a chance for them, but on the other hand she couldn't stand possibly losing their friendship. If Bo didn't feel the same…if Bo didn't feel the same, Lauren wouldn't be able to be around her anymore. She'd be too embarrassed. She stared into Bo's eyes; here goes nothing, or everything she thought. "I have feeling for you. Strong feelings."_

 _Bo's eyes grew big and she dropped the hand she was holding. Bo step back a bit and Lauren felt like she shouldn't have said anything. She was just about to apologize or say she was joking or something, maybe fake temporary mental insanity when all of a sudden she felt Bo's lips on hers. It was magical, better than Lauren ever dreamed. It felt like fireworks where going off all over her body, she could also feel tingles spreading starting at her lips. Lauren couldn't help but moan when she felt Bo's hands wrap themselves in her hair. Bo took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and invade Lauren's mouth with her tongue. Lauren felt Bo push her against the wall of the club as she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. They continued to make out for a bit before Bo pulled back._

 _"Does this mean you'll say yes if I ask you out to dinner?" Bo played with her hair._

 _"Why don't you ask and find out." Lauren shot back playfully._

 _"Dr. Lauren Lewis will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night, on a date."_

 _"Only if you plan on putting out." Lauren said making them chuckle._

 _Bo raised one eyebrow "Only if you do." Bo said before pulling Lauren in for another kiss._

* * *

 _3 years 6 months ago_

 _Bo and Lauren were lying in bed together, naked after a night of love making. Lauren had her head pillowed on Bo's chest as Bo rubbed circles on her hip. "I want a kitten." Lauren suddenly said. Bo stopped her movements and looked down at Lauren who had tilted her head up to look at her._

 _"I thought I was the only pu-" Bo began but Lauren covered her mouth and slapped her chest. Bo chuckled at Lauren's dislike of crude words being spoken in her presence. Of course that didn't stop Lauren from yelling them as Bo brought her pleasure. With that thought Bo rolled them over so she was hovering over Lauren. She began to kiss her neck. "So a kitten huh. Wouldn't a puppy be better." she asked as she nuzzled Lauren's neck._

 _"Cats are…are more independent…oh god…which works ….great with how i…get caught up in my…work. But they still like being with people…umm…also my mom never let me have one." Lauren managed to get out as Bo began to place kisses and bites along her collarbone. Bo was just about to tell her they could talk about it when they were done when suddenly they heard a knock on the door of their apartment. She was going to ignore it and get back to Lauren, but Lauren said she should get it as it might be important. Bo groan as she got off Lauren and got her kimono from the nearby chair and put it on. She made her way to the door ready to murder whoever it was for interrupting them. She opened the door with out checking first and was surprised to see Rainer, her ex-boyfriend._

 _Rainer burst in without an invite and began pacing around the living room. "What are you doing here Rainer. Get out." Bo told him but he ignored her and just continued pacing. Bo closed the door and walked to the couch to sit. She knew that once Rainer said what he wanted to he would leave. Meanwhile Lauren heard Bo yell at someone so she got out of bed and put on some clothes so she could see what was happening. She stopped at the door when she heard an unfamiliar male voice talking._

 _"Why are you still playing games Bo. I don't understand it." Rainer stopped pacing and turned to look at Bo._

 _"Understand what Rainer?" Bo responded still holding the door open._

 _"I gave you your space, let you have your fun. Let you keep that bitch around to fuck, but it's been a two years. It's time for you to come home. To me. We belong together, you know that." Rainer tried to cup Bo's cheek._

 _Bo slapped his hand away from her before it could touch her. "I'm not playing any game Rainer. I told you, we're_ _ **over.**_ _Done, ended, finish, complete. We are_ _ **never ever**_ _going to happen again. And I swear you call my girlfriend a bitch ever again and I will cut off your balls and shove them up your ass. I belong with Lauren, so get over it Rainer." Bo crossed her arms and legs._

 _"You think you won." Rainer said focused on a spot behind Bo her turn around and see Lauren, who had finally come out of the room. She motioned for Lauren to come sit with her not caring Rainer was there. "She belongs with me. I can give her things you can't. Me and her, we're from the same people. Nobody would blink an eye seeing her with me, her own kind. With you, everyone can tell you're nothing but a street rat, Even you have to know, that Bo's mine. And if I can't have her, I'll make sure no one else can either." And with that Rainer walked over to the door and left._

 _Lauren who had made her way to Bo stop before sitting down when she heard what Rainer said. So that's Rainer she thought. Maybe he is right. Both him and Bo come from a wealthy background, both had the best education at the most expensive schools, both were taught the manners of high society, even if Bo didn't show it most of the time. While she, she had grown up in a home without a father, who had abandoned their family before Lauren was even born. While her mom more than provided for her and her brother it meant they hardly got to see her since she worked so hard. And still if it wasn't for Lauren's intelligence earning her a full ride, she would have never been able to go to college. What if Bo realized she wanted someone more like herself. Or what if Rainer could actually take her from her._

 _Bo looked at Lauren and saw the storm brewing in her eyes, so she grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her lap before wrapping her arms around her and laying her head on her shoulder. "Lauren, baby, don't let his word get to you." She whispered into Lauren's ear and kissed her shoulder. "Rainer and I, we might come from the same place, and we might have a lot of other things in common, but him and I don't have something you and I do."_

 _"What?" Lauren questioned not looking at Bo._

 _"Well besides love. Me and Rainer, we don't have the same values, the same beliefs, but you and I do. He doesn't understand the need to help people. He doesn't care for anything that can't help him. And he'd kill the little guy rather than help him. Not like you and me. It's those beliefs, those values that we both hold that make us work. No matter how different we are. My little Trekkie." Bo squeezed Lauren lightly making her laugh. Bo never understood Lauren's obsession with Star Trek and would often tease her about it. "And there is nothing he can do to tear me from your side. Ever, you Dr. Lewis are stuck with me. Forever"_

 _Lauren turned and smiled at Bo before responding with a playful "At least I'm not the one with a leather fetish."_

 _"I don't know, you really seem to like th-" Lauren turned in her grasp and pushed her onto the couch before she could finish. But Bo was able to overpower her and flipped her on to the couch where she proceeded to tickle her, trying to get her to admit her love for a special leather item. The rest of the morning was spent basking in their love and enjoying being with each other. Rainer and all thoughts of him and what he had said were forgotten._

* * *

 ** _A/N: This turned out longer than I planned. I hope you guys don't mind but I wanted to show a little more of BoLo's history. How they first met, got together and a little about how they were when they were together. Hope you guys like it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off I like to thank everyone whose read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story. It's nice to know people are actually liking it.**

 **Second I apologize that this chapter took so long. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker.** **In the mean time enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The days following Lauren finding out Bo was in town and that Trick would be her patient, weren't very exciting or as exhausting as that day had been. At first Lauren had been reluctant to go out unless necessary as she didn't want to risk running into Bo. Seeing as how she wasn't sure how she would react to seeing her again. So Lauren would just spend most of her free time looking over Tricks file and running test on his samples, trying to find a lead into what illness he had. Dyson, afraid that she would burn herself out tried hard to convince her to go out drinking with him and his girlfriend. And while it had taken a lot of talking, Dyson was eventually able to convince her to take a break from work and have fun, but not without a promise of a mechanical bull riding contest between them.

And now as Lauren slowly returned to the land of the waking, she was glad she had went. She wasn't aware of just how badly she needed to take a break and have some fun. Lauren had been stressed and tired before but now she felt rested and energized. She was glad that she had such a good friend in Dyson, and that he never stopped looking out for her. The thought made her smile as she petted her cat Telsa's head who was sleeping next to her. A minute later however she groaned as felt the need to pee hit her. Lauren really wasn't ready to get up and leave the comfort of her bed; she knew however she didn't have a choice unless she wanted to wet herself. So reluctantly Lauren got up trying not to disturb Tesla and stretched before heading to the bathroom. After she returned to her room she looked longingly at her bed wishing she could get back in, but a look at her clock told her it was nearly eight. And while she didn't have to be at work till ten today, she knew it was better to start her day now that she was up. So after waking Tesla and sending him out of the room, Lauren made her bed before she headed to the kitchen. Lauren was determined to eat a proper breakfast that day, she knew she would need all the energy she could get today as she had another appointment with Trick.

Lauren opened her fridge to look at what she had before deciding what she would eat. Lauren took out what she would need for her breakfast and set them on the counter. As she was getting the ingredients ready to make a ham and cheese omelet she saw Einstein, her other cat, come running in from the living room and sit at her feet ready to beg for food. At first Lauren ignored him and continued to make her breakfast, but after he began meowing, rubbing against her legs and sending her pleading looks with his big eyes anytime she looked at him, she couldn't help but throw him a piece of ham which he eagerly ate before looking at her for more. Lauren shook her head at herself, she always said she wasn't going to indulge him anymore, but always ended up doing it anyways. She threw him another piece before turning around to finish preparing her breakfast.

When her food was done cooking Lauren made her way to her kitchen table to sit down and eat. Einstein followed her hoping to get more food while Tesla, not for the first time, was sleeping on the corner of the table. She sighed and shook her head knowing that she was unable to break him of that habit no matter how hard she tried. Lauren knew that he would just jump back on if she shooed him off, so instead she left him and sat at the opposite side that he was on, so as to not accidentally get cat hair in her food if he decided to flip his tail. Lauren managed to finish eating her food without getting cat hair in it or giving too much of it to Einstein and got up to put her dishes in the sink, before heading to her room to get ready for the day. She was just finishing getting dress when there was a knock on her front door. As she quickly made her way to answer it she wondered who it could be as she wasn't expecting anyone.

Lauren looked through her peep hole to see who it was and noticed it was a UPS guy. This made Lauren excited as it had to be the Star Trek Starfleet TR-590 Mark IX Science Tricorder replica she had order from eBay a couple days ago. Lauren clapped her hands excitedly before opening the door. She was so excited she couldn't keep the smile off her face and Lauren was sure the delivery guy thought she was weird, due to the fact that she was practically bouncing while she signed for her package. She was too excited to care though and as soon as she got her package she gave the UPS guy a quick thank you and bye before quickly retreating inside. Never once taking notice of the yellow car parked across the street that didn't belong to her neighbors.

Lauren had spent way too much time admiring her replica that now she was rushing to work for the second time that month. This was becoming too common of an occurrence for her liking Lauren thought as she again found herself pulling quickly into her spot before rushing inside. Luckily this time she wasn't actually late and there was no Evony in sight. Lauren sighed in relief as she didn't have to endure her teasing and flirting before making her way to her office. But before Lauren could enter her office, her assistant stopped her to tell her that her one o'clock had called and rescheduled his appointment to the next day at the same time. Her assistant told her that she had tried to reschedule him to another time slot since Lauren had another patient to see at that time, but that the man had vehemently refused. She told Lauren how the man had yelled and insulted her, then threaten to call Evony to get her fired, so in the end she rescheduled the other patient instead as it was easier than fighting the man. Lauren of course wasn't surprised as her one o'clock had been Trick, and Trick thought everyone should bow to his demands and got anger and insulting when people wouldn't. He didn't care one bit if he inconvenienced her or her other patients, typical since the only person he cared if inconvenienced is himself. She would have told her assistant to call them back and cancel the changes and schedule Trick on an open slot but she knew her assistant was right it was easier to not fight Trick, so she let it slide. She knew that if she didn't then Trick would only inconvenience her more. So Lauren told her assistant it was alright before entering her office, once again finding herself praying to find the answer to Tricks illness soon.

As Lauren went about her day treating her patients she would look over Tricks file every chance she got hoping the answer would come to her. While Lauren did have some suspicions as to what it could be Trick was sick with, she still needed to run more test to be sure. And seeing as she ran out of samples she needed more from Trick to confirm her suspicions, which meant having to keep the appointment the next day. And here she was hoping she could solve it without ever having to see that pompous little man ever again. When it was nearing the end of Lauren's work day she found herself with no patients or cases to work on she decided to look over all her paperwork to insure everything was in order and up to date. As Lauren was working she decided to listen to music on her phone. So Lauren took out her phone and opened the Pandora app and chose a station before continuing her work. When a particularly enjoyable song came on Lauren decided to just sit back relax for awhile and just listen to it. So Lauren put down the file she was currently looking over and sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Lauren sat there relaxing and enjoying the song and was about to sit through another one when she heard the opening notes to When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban, making her open her eyes and inhale sharply while putting a hand over her heart. She remembered the first time she heard this song, Bo had sang it to her on the night of their one year anniversary.

She remembered Bo had picked her up that night and taken her to a French restaurant where they were seated away from everyone else in a private room lit only by candle light as music softly played in the background. Then she had taken her to a lake house her family owned, where Bo had decorated the gazebo there with roses and fairy lights and had even hired a small band to play music. She had then sung to Lauren accompanied by the band. After that she had asked Lauren to dance with her which Lauren eagerly agreed to. They had spent hours just dancing in the moon light, lost in their love. Lauren remembered how later when they sent the band away Bo had talked her into skinny dip in the lake and then into making love under the stars. Bo had always been able to bring out her more adventurous and playful sides. Lauren then gave a bittersweet smile as she remembered that that night was also the first time, but definitely not the last, that Bo had said they were forever.

Lauren let out an angry groan getting mad at herself for thinking about Bo again. She hated that ever since she heard she was in town she found her thoughts drifting to their past together more and more. She was determined to stop though; she didn't want anything to do with Bo ever again. Bo lost the chance of being Lauren's forever when she abandoned her three years ago, and if she ever saw Bo again she would make that fact abundantly clear. With that thought Lauren closed the Pandora app, no longer in the mood to listen to music. She was also no longer in the mood to work either, and seeing as how she only had five minutes left till her scheduled hours were over she decided it was alright to leave. So Lauren gathered her things and made her way out the hospital.

* * *

The next day Lauren managed to get to work on time and without having to rush. Now as it was approaching lunch, Lauren smiled at the fact that her morning ran smoothly. It was looking to be a good day. The only thing that could possibly ruin it was the fact that Trick was her first appointment of the afternoon. Lauren was just finishing looking over her cases from this morning when she looked at the clock and noticed it was her lunch time. While Lauren wanted to go somewhere else to eat, she knew that if she did and Trick came early that he would get mad at having to wait on her. And while Lauren certainly didn't care if he did, she knew that he would only end up annoying and angering the other doctors and nurses. Not to mention that he would likely complain to Evony as well. Not that Evony would really do anything to her other than give her a verbal reprimand, but Lauren really didn't want to get in any kind of trouble over Trick. Lauren sighed deciding it would be better to get something from that hospital cafeteria and eat in her office as she waited for Trick. So resignedly Lauren made her way to the cafeteria.

Lauren was just walking in when she felt someone crashed into her, causing her to fall. Lauren got up rubbing her butt and looked to see who had crashed into her. It was a young blonde woman wearing high heeled leather boots, leather pants with a black shirt and a corset. She apparently was also wearing a wig seeing as her hair was crooked. She was slowly getting up rubbing her butt as well.

"Oww" The woman said as she gave Lauren and indignant look. "Well excuse you Ms. Can't look where she's going."

Lauren looked at her confused. "You're the one that crashed into me."

"Sure I did" The woman replied sarcastically "Just cause you're some big shot you think you can blame me, nuh uh. Mama don't play like that."

"Big shot. You don't even know me." Lauren replied

"I don't need to. I can smell snobs from twenty feet away. And you hotpants, reek." The woman said as she held her nose and waved her hand in front of it.

Lauren was getting mad. This woman didn't know the first thing about her yet had the audacity to judge her. On top of that the woman had still yet to apologize for crashing into her. And did she just call her hotpants. Lauren was just about to tell the girl off when her assistant came running up to her.

"Dr. Lewis, your one o'clock is here." She said

Lauren looked at her watch, it was barely twelve. What was Trick doing here an hour before his appointment. Lauren internally groaned, he just had to come before she had lunch didn't he. Great just great. She sighed before addressing her assistant. "Take him to an exam room, I'll be there shortly." Her assistant nodded before quickly headed off. Lauren was lost in prepping herself to face Trick when the woman who'd crashed into her interrupted her thoughts.

"Why of course I accept you're apology for crashing into me." The woman said.

This woman was unbelievable thought Lauren, but she didn't have the time or the patience to deal with her. Not when she had to go deal with Trick, hopefully for the last time. So with a sigh and a tight smile on her face Lauren turned her attention back to the woman. "Even though I wasn't at fault, I apologize for crashing into you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a patient I have to deal with." And with that Lauren walked away and began making her way to see Trick. As she was walking she heard the woman say something in what sounded Russian, and while Lauren didn't know exactly what she was saying, she would put money that it was something insulting aimed at her. Not that Lauren cared, she learned to block out the hateful things people say about her a long time ago. Beside it's not like she was likely to ever see the other woman again, so letting her get under her skin would be pointless.

As Lauren stood outside the exam room Trick was in she paused. She really wished she had been able to eat lunch; it would have made it easier to handle Trick. There was nothing she could do about that now though, so with a big breath Lauren slipped into her professional mask grabbed Tricks file and made her way into the room. "Good afternoon Mr. McCorrigan. It seems as though you're over an hour early for your appointment. Is something wrong? Have you had new symptoms emerge? " Lauren looked over the new information the nurses had gathered.

"Dr. Lewis" Trick greeted her with the same haughty tone as always. "No, nothing's wrong, other than the reason I'm here. no new symptoms either. I just had important business to attend to and I wanted to get this out of the way." Trick stared at Lauren as she looked over his stats.

"Well, while ones health is obviously important and should be looked after, and one should be treated when sick. I'd appreciate it if you would come when you're scheduled. After all the point of a doctor's schedule is to ensure everything runs smoothly and nobody is inconvenienced. Neither the doctor or their patients." Lauren put down the file and prepared the equipment she would need to gather samples for test.

"Well Dr. Lewis" Trick held out his arm so Lauren could draw blood. "the good thing about donating money to a hospital is, you're allowed to inconvenience it's doctors. Seeing as they practically work for you." Lauren finished drawing blood and covered the small wound. "and the doctors aren't allowed to complain. Not if they want to keep their jobs that is." Trick rolled down his sleeve and gave Lauren a satisfied smirk.

Lauren looked at Trick before giving a humorless chuckle. "And you must love that right Trick." Lauren tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before beginning to label Tricks blood. "Well, being a highly respected and sought after doctor does have benefits. One of which is that your job is never really in danger, unless you do something extremely unethical of course. And even if you do manage to lose your job, there are ten more waiting for you." Lauren finished labeling the blood and looked up at Trick to see the smirk had been wiped from his face. Lauren smiled as Trick realized his taunts didn't affect her. "I have some good news. I think I may know what's wrong with you." Besides you being an evil little troll that is, Lauren thought. "I just need to run some blood test to confirm" Lauren waved the blood vials in her hand. "And if I'm right then I can prescribe you the medicine you'll need, which you can pick up at the front desk and renew with any other doctor. And we'll **never ever** have to see each other again."

"One can only hope" Trick said giving Lauren a fake smile.

"Indeed." Lauren returned his fake smile with one of her own. "This is actually all I need from you today so, you're free to leave. If my diagnosis proves positive, then I'll have a nurse call you to inform you so you can pick up your prescription. And if it proves negative, I'll have my assistant call you to make another appointment." Lauren told Trick.

Trick climbed off the exam table and made his way out the room without giving Lauren a thank you doctor or a goodbye. Lauren didn't really care; she just hoped this would be the last time she had to deal with him. And if it was, that meant she no longer ran the risk of seeing Bo, well not at the hospital at least. Though Lauren didn't think Bo would stick around long once Trick was on the road to recovery, at least she hoped not. Which meant that Lauren had dodged the Bo bullet, Lauren smiled and relaxed with that knowledge before preparing to leave the exam room. She was just grabbing the vials of Tricks blood, which she would test after she ate something, when she noticed that Trick had left his jacket on the exam table. Lauren grabbed it as well and figured she'd give it to the front desk, knowing that's were Trick would ask for it. She was just turning back to the door to leave when there was a knock and a voice calling out as they opened the door. When Lauren heard the voice she froze.

"Sorry my grandfather left his jacket here and I just came t-" The speaker stopped talking when she noticed Lauren. "Lauren!"

"Bo"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this update is late, but my cats broke my internet router. And until I can get a new one, I have to find time to go to the library and use their internet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Lauren stood frozen; she couldn't believe that after three years Bo was standing in front of her again. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She felt everything she ever felt for Bo, the good and the bad, bubble to the surface and threaten to overwhelm her. She tried thinking of something to say but was unable to. What do you say to the person you loved who abandoned you when their standing in front of you again? Well some things did come to Lauren's mind but none that she could speak while at work, she had an image to maintain after all. So Lauren just stood staring at Bo waiting for her to break the silence. After a couple seconds, which felt more like hours to Lauren, she did.

"Lauren. Wow... wow. You look... you look amazing." Bo step into the exam room as she took in Lauren after three years. "I...I didn't expect to see you here. Wait, are you Trick's doctor."

Lauren didn't respond.

"I thought he was being treated by the head of some department." Bo looked at her questionably.

"I am the head of a department. Two actually." Lauren responded as she continued to look at Bo emotionless.

"Wow. Wow. You always were an overachiever." Bo said while smiling. "And at one of the best hospitals in the country. I always knew you could do better than the Grand-view Clinic. You must have worked very hard to get here."

Just as Bo finished her sentence there was a knock on the open door. And Lauren turned to look. "Evony." she said as she spotted the person at the door.

"Knock knock. I'm not interrupting anything am I ." Evony strutted into the room raking her eyes over Lauren's body. "I heard your one o'clock came early making you miss lunch." Evony stepped close to Lauren completely ignoring Bo. "And well I can't have my best doctor starving. So since I was just about to go eat lunch myself, I figured I'd come down here and invite you to join me. My treat of course. So what do you say doc, want to _come_ with me" Evony purred.

Lauren was actually glad to see Evony despite her flirting. Right now her emotions regarding Bo were in turmoil and she really needed to get away from her. Plus she was really hungry and would love to actually eat something today. "Yes, I mean no. I mean." Lauren took a breath. "No you're not interrupting anything. Bo here was just collecting her grandfather's jacket. And I would love to join you for lunch." Lauren looked at Evony not paying any attention to Bo. "I just need to put away these blood samples." Lauren lifted up the vials with Trick's blood. "Then I'll be good to go."

"Excellent." Evony clapped her hands. "I'll wait for you in my car. Please do hurry doc, you know how much I hate waiting." Evony kissed Lauren's cheek before walking out the room without sparing a glance at Bo. Lauren watched Evony go, eager to look anywhere but at Bo and wishing she hadn't been left alone with her again.

"Or maybe you didn't work so hard after all." Bo said looking a little peeved.

Lauren turned to look at Bo in anger. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean."

"Oh nothing. Just that you seem to be quite chummy with your boss." Bo looked at Lauren gauging her reaction.

Lauren was astounded. It was impossible for her to miss the tone in Bo's voice; she had often heard it when they had first began to date. But to hear it now. Bo couldn't be. No how could she. She had left Lauren, abandoned her. If she had felt something for Lauren, there was no way she could still... And even if she did, Bo had no right. She had no right to be jealous. She lost that right three years ago. Just as Lauren was about to tell Bo this, Bo began talking again.

"You know what, I'll just do what I came here to do, pick up my grandfather's jacket and leave. After all wouldn't want to leave Evony waiting." Bo ripped Trick's jacket from Lauren's hand, nearly making her drop the vials of blood, before storming out the room. Leaving a dumbfounded Lauren behind.

"What the hell." Lauren shook her head, trying to make sense of what just happened. Who the hell did Bo think she was? How dare she come back after three years and act jealous. Lauren wished that she had acted on the first instinct she had when she saw Bo, which had been to slap her. Too late for that now. Unless she saw again, in which case she'd be more than happy to slap her. With that last thought Lauren left the room and headed to the lab to put away Trick's blood before heading out to have lunch with Evony.

Evony had taken Lauren to an Italian restaurant for lunch, and had spent most of the time flirting with her. Lauren did her best to deflect Evony's flirting without offending her, and had eventually been able to turn the conversation to the new project her team had been working on. The results were looking promising which had Evony excited. If there was anything Evony liked more than flirting, it was hearing about the projects her doctors and scientist worked on, especially when the result looked good. So the rest of their lunch together Lauren had sat talking to Evony about hers. When they were done Evony had dropped Lauren off at the hospital to finish the rest of her shift before heading off to a meeting she had with her investors.

The first thing Lauren did when she got back was to head to the lab to begin testing Trick's blood. She prepared the blood and ran the test. Normally the test she needed to run would take a day to get results, but thanks to Evony stocking the hospital with the best equipment Lauren wouldn't have to wait that long. She would get the result in an hour. While Lauren would've like to stay till she got the result she had an appointment scheduled in ten minutes, so she left the lab with instruction to one of the techs to bring her the result to her when they were out before making her way to the exam rooms. When Lauren got there she was informed her patient was already waiting for her.

After Lauren was finished with her patient, she made her way to her office where her assistant had put the results of Trick's tests on her desk. Lauren made her way over and picked up the folder, she crossed her fingers hoping it'd tell her she no longer had to deal with Trick. She opened the folder and read the results, after processing the information Lauren let out a joyful shout. Yes yes yes she thought as the folder showed her theory had been right. Lauren was in the middle of a happy dance when someone cleared their throat behind her. Lauren's movements froze and she slowly turned around. Her face which had been red turned even redder when she saw Dyson and her assistant standing at the door. Lauren cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"Yes." She said with as much dignity as she could muster.

Both Dyson and her assistant stared at her with barely contained smiles. After awhile her assistant excused herself chuckling and shaking her head, leaving Lauren and Dyson alone. Dyson stepped into Lauren's office and closed the door behind him, he stood staring at Lauren.

"You got some moves Lo. Is that how you pull in all the ladies?"

Lauren groaned and covered her face with her hand. " Is there a reason you're here Dyson."

Dyson chuckled at Lauren's embarrassment before turning serious. He held out a folder he was holding out to Lauren. "I need your help on a case."

Lauren took the file, and read its contents, before looking at Dyson in confusion. "It's an animal mauling in the woods. Maulings happen all the time Dyson. Hikers, hunters like the vic. There's nothing difficult to figure out about it, so why are asking for my help." Lauren tuned back to the file, looking for the reason Dyson would ask for her help.

"Mauling is what the coroner ruled it as well. But a weird DNA sample was found on the body." Dyson responded.

Lauren looked back at Dyson. "Weird, weird how."

"It was animal DNA. They said most likely a large predator. Except."

"Except" Lauren prompted Dyson.

"It contained markers only found in humans."

"So there was cross contamination."

"The lab tech on the case doesn't think so. He said the sample appeared to come from a human- animal hybrid."

"So you're saying we just found proof of big foot?" Lauren lifted an eyebrow, to which Dyson just shrugged. "Come on Dy. There's no such thing. It's just cross contamination, and the lab tech is either too green or too stupid to see it."

Dyson looked straight into Lauren's eyes "Whatever killed the vic was smart. It stalked him for over a mile and waited to attack him when he was in his truck sleeping. And it opened the door to his truck, which he left unlocked."

"A lot of animals can do that. Bears do it all the time." Lauren countered.

"Not without leaving major damage. The door to his truck only had a couple scratches. And no he didn't get out himself." Dyson said as he saw Lauren about to interrupt. "He was dragged out. There were scratches on the seats from where he tried to hold on. He was also hit over the head with a blunt object. How many animals you know do that?"

"Well unless there was an elephant in the woods working with a dog or cougar. Hmm. Was there any signs that a human was involved. Any at all." Lauren looked at Dyson but he just shook his head. "The case has been closed I take it, otherwise you wouldn't come to me."

Dyson shook his head. "Like I said, said the coroner ruled it a mauling. And they don't want to waste any more resources on a case that seems obvious. But I feel it, in my gut. There is something more to this. This wasn't done by an ordinary animal. It's smart, which makes it very dangerous. And with hunting season just gearing up, if we can't convince people of its existence. Then I fear this will be the first of many kills. So please Lo. Help me prove this." Dyson looked at Lauren pleadingly.

Lauren wasn't convince but Dyson was her best friend. She couldn't just turn her back on him. So she took a breath before speaking. "Of course Dy. You know I'll always help you." The friends smiled at each other before Dyson spoke up again.

"Thanks Lo, I can always count on you….So… out of curiosity, why were you dancing when I came."

"Ugh, I knew you would bring that up again." Lauren shook her head while smiling.

"Well I am your best friend. And anything that makes you wiggle your butt so…joyfully is something I have to know. Otherwise how can I celebrate with you?" Dyson gave Lauren his sweetest smile.

"You're not going to wiggle your butt are you?"

"I make no promises."

"I guess it alright, as long as you don't take your shirt off and dance. Like that time you were drunk and hungry like the wolf was playing." Lauren shuddered. "Ten years later and I'm still traumatized."

Dyson gave a throaty chuckle. "At least you didn't catch me having sex on the kitchen counter."

"Well maybe next time you'll knock. And ugh, I'd die of shock and disgust." Lauren faked gagged.

"Yea, well that's what happens when you invite a friend over and don't lock your door." Dyson said with a laugh in his voice. "But anyways, back to why you were dancing."

Lauren squealed and clapped her hands. "I found what was wrong with Trick. And now I don't have to deal with him again. I just pass his case on to another doctor to treat. yea."

Dyson looked impressed. "Wow that didn't take you long. You really do deserve your reputation."

"I know, I'm so happy. No more Trick for me."

"So no more chance of running into… she who will not be named."

"Uh, I actually ran into her. Right after I took my final sample from Trick. I was this close to not seeing her." Lauren illustrated with her thumb and forefinger. "But Trick left his jacket and she was the one to come get it."

Dyson looked concernedly at Lauren. "What happen? Did you guys talk? Did you slap her? Please tell me you slapped her."

"We did talk. Or I should say she talked, I didn't say much. I didn't know what to say. And no, I didn't slap her." Lauren laughed at Dyson's disappointed face. "I wanted to though. After she had the nerve to get all jealous."

"Why'd she get jealous?" Dyson asked curiously.

"Evony." Lauren got a knowing look from Dyson. "She came in and invited me to lunch."

"Just invited you to lunch? There was no flirting and leering looks." Dyson cocked an eyebrow.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Well it was Evony. She might have also given me a kiss on the cheek." Lauren saw a smirk on Dyson's face. "But Bo had no right to suggest I got my high position by sleeping with her! And storming out like a…like a …like a brat!" Lauren started getting emotional.

"Or another B word." Dyson mumbled.

"She left me…She left me! And now she thinks she can come back and act that way. She didn't even give me an explanation to why she left. She just came in and started smiling, then getting all jealous. I loved her! And she…she can't… she can't ev-" Lauren finished with a sob.

Dyson walked over and pulled Lauren into his arms. He petted Lauren's hair soothing her. "Hey hey, don't cry. She not worth it. Let's go back to celebrating no more ass wholes in your life. Well except for the one you can't get rid of."

Lauren laughed against Dyson's chest. "You mean you."

Dyson pulled away from her and scowled at her. "I was referring to the one crap comes from." Lauren arched a brow making Dyson scowl more. "The one attached to you." Lauren looked between herself and Dyson whose arms were still around her. "You know what that the last time I try and comfort you." Dyson let her go and crossed his arms across his chest.

Lauren walked to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Dy. You know I love you." Lauren nuzzled his chest. "And crap doesn't come out of you. Well except for you know. Most of the time anyway." Lauren mumbled the last but Dyson heard and rolled his eyes.

Dyson hugged Lauren back. "I love you too Lo. How bout we go to Planet Side bar tonight and celebrate your accomplishment and drink till you can't recall your name let alone hers."

"Sounds like a plan. How bout at eight." Lauren said as she pulled away from Dyson.

"Eight it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due back at the station in ten minutes." Dyson waved goodbye to Lauren as he exited the room. Lauren watched him once again thankful to have such a caring friend, before getting back to work, looking forward to tonight.

* * *

Lauren entered the bar looking for Dyson, who had agreed to meet her there. As she looked around she noticed a cheering crowd gathered round something on the other side of the bar. Lauren as curious as she was made her way over to see what the excitement was about. When she pushed through the crowd she was met with a sight that made her smile. Seemed the bar had decided to bring in a mechanical bull. It had been two years since Lauren had ridden one, not having had time to go to out. She smiled as she recalled Dyson owed her a match, which it seem she would get to collected tonight. But since Dyson wasn't here yet, Lauren figured she could get in a practice ride, just to make sure she still had the skills.

When the operator asked who was next, Lauren eagerly waved her arm in the air. Lauren was chosen and led up to the bull. Lauren climbed on and got a good grip on the handle. Lauren relaxed her upper body and squeezed her thighs in anticipation. She stuck out her left hand ready to use it to help her balance. Lauren took a deep breath, as she let it out the bull kicked into action. Lauren squeezed her thighs harder to maintain her grip. As the bull tilted left she tilted right, when it bucked head up Lauren shifted her pelvic area down. Then up as the bull bucked in the opposite direction. Lauren kept shifting her body up and down left and right as the bull bucked around. The crowd was cheering and Lauren felt energized, she was lost in the thrill of the ride she failed to notice a pair of eyes staring at her more intensely than the others. At around the 40 second mark Lauren was unable to hold on any longer and was thrown off the bull. Lauren stood up laughing and lifted her arms on the air, which was greeted by the cheer of the crowd. But Lauren glee quickly left her when a voice broke through the noise.

"Wow, that was sooo hot."

Lauren turned to see a smiling Bo looking at her hungrily.

"If I had known you could ride like that, ummm." Bo's voice sounded husky.

Lauren ignored Bo and walked pass her making her way to the bar. She sat down and ordered two tequila shots. Bo of coursed followed her and sat on the stool next to her ordering a beer. Lauren still didn't turn to her as she downed one of the shots. She could feel Bo's eyes on her, but refused to acknowledge her.

"Lauren." Bo reached out and touched Lauren's arm. "Look at me please."

She sounded so pleading, but still Lauren refused to look at her. She hoped Dyson got here soon.

Bo sighed. "Lauren, look I'm sorry for what I said earlier at the hospital. For that way I acted. It's just… Seeing Evony." Bo said her name with disdain. "Seeing her act that way towards you it…It… got me a little mad."

"Why?" Lauren finally turned to look at Bo.

"Uh."

"Why'd it get you mad? Cause you were jealous."

Bo opened her mouth to respond but Lauren cut her off.

"You have no right to be jealous. You left me, remember. I thought we were happy. I thought we were forever. Remember that Bo, me and you forever. Your words." Lauren's voice was beginning to rise. "I was a fool to ever believe you loved me."

Bo looked at Lauren wanting to reach out and wipe the pained look from her eyes. "Lauren. I did. I did love you. I still do. And I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Lauren let out a harsh laugh. "You never meant to hurt me. You sneak away while I'm at work, and you leave no note, no voicemail, and no text. You don't even send a god damn email, explaining to me why! And that was suppose to not hurt me." Lauren let at another laugh. "and you come back three years later, and dare to have the nerve to get jealous that someone else wants what you threw away. You. Are. Un-believable. You know what Bo, you can go to hell." Lauren got up threw money on the bar and quickly walked away. "And stay away from me." She shouted over her shoulder.

Lauren marched her way outside, she needed fresh air, and to get away from Bo. Lauren threw the door to the bar open and stormed off into the night. She welcomed the cool night air on her face and really needed to walk off her anger. Lauren shook her head, she couldn't believe that woman. She was infuriating. How the hell did she think leaving the way she did wouldn't hurt Lauren. Bo must have contracted stupidity if she really thought that. Uhh, and Lauren had forgotten to slap her. Maybe that would have woke her brain again, she should go back and see. Even if it didn't the action would at least make Lauren happy.

Lauren stopped, suddenly realizing that in her anger she had walked far away from the bar and was now in less hospitable surroundings. Lauren looked around making sure she was alone, then turned around and hurried back to the bar. She really should paid attention to where she was going. Lauren had been walking back for awhile when suddenly she was grabbed and thrown against a wall. She felt a knife being held to her throat before a voice broke the silence.

"Don't move bitch."

* * *

 **Yes I know I'm mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long to learn Lauren's fate. So here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Wow, haven't seen someone crash and burn that bad since my cousin Dimitri tried driving when he was only four. What's a matter Bo Bo, losing your skills?"

Bo turned from watching Lauren storm off to her best friend Kenzi. The little goth had been her friend ever since she met her three years ago, shortly after she had left Lauren. She had stuck with Bo through a lot of things and was able to pull Bo from the sadness she felt from leaving Lauren. She was a good friend, even if she did love teasing Bo. "My skills are perfectly fine Kenzi."

"Really, cause usually you have them in the palm of your hands ready to drop their pants in a seconds notice. Not running away screaming to stay away from them. What'd you do, lead with a 'hey baby wanna taste my muffin'." Kenzi wiggle her eyebrows at Bo.

Bo smiled and shook her head at Kenzi. "No, I would never be that crude! No, she's...she's my ex."

Kenzi looked incredulously at Bo. "You dated that! I mean for a one night stand she's okay, but to date! She's seem so...frigid. How did you not freeze to death with her? Not to mention girlfriend acts like she has a pole stuck up her ass."

"She's not frigid! She's kind...and sweet, and passionate." A wistful look crossed Bo's face. "And she does not have anything stuck up her ass. Or least she didn't when she was with me, I would have noticed." Bo gave Kenzi a lascivious smile.

Kenzi threw her hands over her ears. "My ears, my poor poor ears. Not to mention my poor formally untainted mind." Kenzi ordered a shot and quickly downed it. "Ahh, that's what mama needed. Though I don't think there's enough alcohol in the world to cleanse my mind of the images you put there." Kenzi glared at Bo.

Bo just chuckled and took a sip of her beer. "Untainted mind? I highly doubt that. Also how would you even know how Lauren acts? You only observed her as she was walking away."

"Hey, I find your doubt offensive. And I kind of met her at the hospital earlier when we were there with Trickster." Kenzi told Bo as she ordered another shot of alcohol.

Bo furrowed her brow. "Wait you did? Where was I?"

"I bumped into her when you were off in the bathroom. And let me tell you she just screams ice queen. I was freezing just standing next to her. And the way she walks. She either has something stuck up there, or someone is giving it to her real good." Kenzi looked at Bo and noticed her demeanor change after her last statement.

"Kenzi" Bo gritted out between her teeth. The last thing she wanted to think about was someone not her touching Lauren.

Kenzi put her hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa there Boastly I'm sorry, I'm sure she's seen less action than a pool in the middle of winter. Now can you calm down? The last thing we need is for you to lose your temper in the middle of a club full of people." When Kenzi looked at Bo she saw the turmoil in her eyes. "You still care for her don't you?"

Bo sighed and turned away from Kenzi to the direction Lauren had walked away in. "Yea, I still do."

"Hmm." Kenzi sipped her drink as she looked at Bo. "Are you... going to try and get back with her?"

Bo turned back to look at Kenzi "You heard her; she wants me to stay away from her." A forlorn smile crossed her face. "Not that I blame her. I made so many promises about our future. And then suddenly leave without telling her why. I'm surprised she hasn't slap me. Especially after this morning. If I was her, I would've slap me."

Bo turned away again and was about to finish off her beer when a feeling of unease pass through her. She didn't know why but she was certain it had something to do with Lauren. So Bo quickly put her beer down and rushed outside. She didn't care if Kenzi followed her or not, she just had to make sure Lauren was alright.

* * *

"Don't move and give me all your money." The man holding the knife against Lauren's throat said. When Lauren didn't respond he pushed the knife down a little harder on her throat. "Now!"

"O-o-ok." Lauren stuttered out as her heart beat fast. Lauren could tell by looking at the man that he was a drug addict and was likely looking for his next fix. She knew if she disobeyed him and tried to fight him he would likely hurt her. But if she obeyed him and did what he asked then he was likely to leave her alone when he got what he wanted. So Lauren slowly reached for her wallet, careful not to startle him. When she pulled it out her of her pocket she slowly held it out to him. He quickly grabbed it and stepped back, removing the knife from Lauren's throat. Lauren let out a sigh of relief, but her relief was short lived when the man turn his attention back on her.

"Ten dollars! That's all you got bitch! That ain't gonna get me what I need!" The man yelled.

Lauren cursed internally. She must have left the wrong amount at the bar when she was hurrying to get away from Bo. Now she had to find a way to calm the man down and get away. As soon as that thought went through her mind, Lauren felt the man grabbed her and throw her to the ground. The next thing she felt was pain as the man kicked her in the stomach. The man screamed at Lauren, calling her names and screaming about his drugs before kicking her in the stomach again. Lauren grabbed her stomach and curled into a ball in an effort to protect it from futher kicks. She could see the man's feet in front of her and as she looked she saw the man pulling back for another kick. But before he could deliver it there was a growl and then the sound of the man hitting the wall.

Lauren fought against the darkness threatening to take her and lifted her head to see who had saved her. When she did she was meet with the sight of Bo holding the man against the wall with a hand on his throat. Lauren could hear what sounded like an angry dog or wolf, but the sounds appeared to be coming from Bo. She called out Bo's name and the growling ceased as she turned in Lauren's direction. The last thing Lauren saw before her world went black was the sight of Bo's eyes shining an unearthly red.

* * *

When Lauren passed out, the anger Bo was barely holding back broke free and surged through her blood. She turned back to the man she was holding and tightened her hold on his neck. She pulled him back slightly before slamming him back against the wall. Bo leaned closer to him and growled in his face. "You dare to hurt Lauren! You fucking bastard!" Bo tightened her hold even more. "I will gut you and feed on your innards." Bo felt her beast, the reason she left three years ago, about to emerge. She could feel her teeth lengthen and her fingernails turn into claws. But unlike usual, Bo made no effort to stop her change. This man had hurt Lauren, he had to pay. She would relish in his screams as she tore the flesh from his bones. But just as she was about to bury her claws into him, a voice broke through the angry fog in her mind.

"What the hell Bo-Bo! You left me to pick up your tab. Do you have any idea how much of my hard earn money tha- hello." Kenzi stopped and took in the scene in front of her. To her left Bo was holding what appeared to be a drug addict against the wall, and was half way morphed into her beast form. To her right lay an unmoving Lauren. "Oh my god is she dead!? Bo what happened?" Kenzi asked as she ran to the blonde's side.

Bo turned to look at Kenzi. "This bastard hurt her." Bo shook the man in her grasp, whose face was red from being unable to get enough oxygen. "He has to pay! I'll make him pay!" Bo turned back to the man.

Kenzi barely understood what Bo said as it came out as mostly growls, but she understood that the man was the one who had hurt the blonde. She carefully turned Lauren onto her back to check on her and sighed in relief when she saw she was still breathing. She then turned to look at Bo. "Bo you can't lose control. We have to get your girl to a hospital. And if you lose control you'll end up hurting her. You don't want to hurt her or me, do you Bo Bo?" Kenzi could see Bo begin to struggle to contain her beast.

"Lauren." Bo closed her eyes and breathed hard as she regained some control of her beast. She felt her teeth and hands returned to normal. She opened her eyes, which were still red, and stared at the man she was still holding. She felt rage flow through her again but quickly reigned it in. She lowered the man to the ground but didn't let go. "You better hope I never see you again. Now leave." She said as she released him. "Now!" she roared when he didn't immediately move. The man took off running, tripping a couple of times before he disappeared from Bo's sight. The whole time Bo watched him go she resisted the urge to morph and chase him down. The only thing that kept her rooted was the fact that she had to help Lauren.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Bo quickly turned and ran to Lauren and Kenzi. She kneeled down and reached out to stroke Lauren's cheek before looking up at Kenzi. "Go get the camero." She reached into her pockets, pulled out her keys and threw them at Kenzi. Kenzi grabbed them and quickly made her way back to the bar parking lot while Bo stayed with Lauren. Bo leaned down and touched her forehead to Lauren's. "It's ok, you're ok. You're safe now. You're safe." Bo whispered as she ran her fingers through Lauren's hair. She stayed like that until she heard Kenzi pull up in the camero. She looked up just as Kenzi climbed out the passenger's side of the car and made her way over to Bo.

Before she reached Bo she bent over and picked up a wallet from the ground. "Looks like that guy dropped your girl's wallet before he ran. Guess that a good thing huh? So, need any help?" She asked as Bo picked Lauren off the ground.

"No, I got her. I need you to ride in the back with her though. Keep her from moving too much." Bo made her way to her car with Lauren in her arms. Kenzi saluted her before jumping in the back and helping Bo lower Lauren, resting her head on her lap. Once Lauren was safely in, Bo closed the door and ran around the car and got in the driver's seat. She took a quick glance at Lauren and Kenzi through the rearview mirror before putting the car in drive and heading in the direction of the nearest hospital. As she was driving she heard a phone go off, it wasn't hers nor Kenzi's which meant it was Lauren's. She told Kenzi to find the phone and check who it was. After a quick search Kenzi found it and told her the caller i.d said Dyson. Bo cursed internally before telling Kenzi to answer and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Lo, where the hell are you. I've been here ten minutes and I haven't seen you. I thought we were suppose to celebrate. Get drunk together. Though after you see who I brought I doubt you'll want to." Dyson's voice came through the phone.

"Sorry D-man, but Blondie is incapacitated right now." Kenzi responded before Bo could say anything.

"What? Who the hell is this? And why do you have Lauren's phone?" Dyson sounded ready to call in back up to help Lauren.

"Whoa Dyson, calm down. That's Kenzi, a friend of mine." Bo shouted so Dyson could hear her.

"Bo? What the hell are you doing with Lauren's phone? Where's Lauren's? Put her on." Bo could hear Dyson whisper something to someone on his side of the phone call.

"No can do Dyson, she's passed out right now." Bo told him.

"What do you mean she's passed out? What did you do? I swear to god Bo, if you do anything to Lauren, I don't care who you are I will hurt you." Dyson sounded really angry.

"What the fuck, I would never do anything to hurt Lauren." Bo said to which Dyson scoffed at. Bo ignored him and continued to talk. "She got jumped by some drug addict a couple of streets away from the bar. I got there just in time to save her, but she's hurt. My friend and I are taking her to the hospital."

"Hurt?" Dyson sounded panicked. "How bad? Which hospital? Tell me and we'll meet you there."

We'll? Whose we'll? Who was Dyson with and why would they come with him to check on Lauren? Just as Bo thought this, she spotted the hospital coming up. "Dyson got to go I'm pulling into hospital." Bo motioned at Kenzi to hang up the phone.

"Damn it Bo! Which hos-" Kenzi hung up before Dyson could finish asking again for the hospital.

"Mind telling me why you didn't tell him which hospital? I mean, what if he calls the cops and says you've kidnapped Blondie here?" Kenzi asked as Bo parked as close to the hospital as she could.

Bo turned off the car and got out before answering her. "He doesn't need to call the cops, he is the cops."

Kenzi looked at Bo in disbelief. "Dude, what the hell! You made me hang up on a cop? What if he arrests me? Do you know how long my rap sheet is? What if the send me away for years? How am I suppose to live wearing only orange? Those jumpsuits are a fashion disaster, and now I might have to wear one cause of you."

Bo paused in lifting Lauren out of the car to look at Kenzi. "They can't arrest you for simply hanging up a phone. And even if they could, you know I would never let you get locked away. After all who am I suppose to drown my liver with if you're in jail? Now can you help lift her?" Bo indicated Lauren to Kenzi. Kenzi helped Bo lift Lauren out the car before jumping out and closing the door. Then they made their way to the hospital with Lauren in Bo's arms.

As soon as they walked through the door a nurse spotted them and made her way over. She asked what had happened as she called for a gurney. Bo put Lauren down on it before telling the nurse about how she had saved Lauren from an attack by a drug addict, and how she had witnessed him kick Lauren in the stomach. She told her what she could about Lauren's medical history before another nurse wheeled Lauren away from Bo. Bo made to follow her but was stopped by the first nurse. Bo wanted to growl at her to get out the way but was stopped by Kenzi's hand on her arm. She was informed by the nurse that Lauren was taken to get x-rayed to check for internal bleeding. She told Bo that she could take a seat in the waiting area and they would keep her informed on Lauren's condition. Before Bo could protest and mow the nurse down in her pursuit of Lauren, Kenzi grabbed her arm and dragged her to the waiting area and forced her to sit down.

Kenzi sat next to Bo and turned to look at her. "You still didn't tell me why you didn't tell that guy who called Blondie what hospital you were bringing her to."

Bo sighed and turned to Kenzi. "If I told him where I took Lauren, then he'd be here soon and he wouldn't let me see her."

Kenzi nodded at Bo. "Ah, so what is he her brother?"

Bo shook her head. "No. He's her best friend. But she does see him as a brother, and he sees her as a sister."

"But if he's a cop can't he find out where we took her rather quickly?"

"Yes, but hopefully Lauren will wake up and I can talk to her before he does." Bo responded.

Kenzi looked questionably at Bo. "Wait, I thought you weren't going to try and get with her again? So why do you need to talk to her."

"She saw my eyes change. I need to know if she remembers it or not. And if she does then..." Bo trailed off.

"You need to talk to her about it. Or at least try to." Kenzi finished for her causing Bo to tap her nose. "Don't get mad at me for asking but... she wouldn't be the type of person who'd turn you in to get experimented on is she?"

"No! Lauren's a doctor. She would never hurt anyone. If she could treat my grandfather without killing him, then I doubt she'd do anything to hurt me."

"Why would she want to kill papa Trick? He's such a sweet old man." Kenzi asked Bo.

"To you yeah. But he never did seem to like Lauren. He was never able to see pass the fact she was born lower class to the amazing woman she is. It was probably due to the fact that he always wanted me to marry Rainer and he saw Lauren as a threat to that happening." Bo noticed a nurse approaching and turned to look at her, stopping any further talk of Lauren. When the nurse reached them she stopped and informed them that Lauren didn't have internal bleeding but that she did have two broken ribs. She also told Bo that she was awake and she could see her after she was patched up. Bo thanked the nurse and turned back to Kenzi when she left.

Kenzi smiled at Bo "Looks like your girls going to be ok."

Bo let out a sigh of relief. "Yea now I just got to see if she recalls anything."

"Well if she does and she tries and experiment on you, you can count on me to free you. But right now, I got to refuel. All this excitement has left me starving. I'm going to go find something to munch on while you wait to see blondie." Kenzi patted her stomach before walking pass Bo to go in search of food.

Bo just smiled and shook her head before sitting down to wait to see Lauren. She wasn't sitting there long when a familiar figure made their way into the hospital followed by someone Bo didn't know. As soon as they spotted her they made their way over to her, stopping right in front of her. Bo stood up to face them. "Dyson...hey. Lauren's going to be fine. She has two broken ribs but she's awake, and I'm just waiting to see her."

"You're not going anywhere near her, so you can just take your ass and get out of here." The woman who came with Dyson told her.

Bo turned to look at her. She was a tall light blonde woman dressed in tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue leather jacket. Her hair was tied back and she had a fierce expression on her face and her green eyes were staring daggers at Bo. She was beautiful Bo admitted to herself, but not as beautiful as Lauren. She was really curious as to who this woman was and why she thought she had a right to deny Bo from seeing Lauren. "And who the hell are you?" Bo asked as she stood up straight and turned all her attention on her.

The woman stood up straighter as well and stared Bo in the eyes. "My name's Tamsin and I'm Lauren's girlfriend."

Girlfriend, Lauren's girlfriend. Those two words echoed in Bo head. She could feel the anger those words evoked spread through her body begging her to kill this woman. But before she could do anything a nurse walked up to them and asked if she could help Dyson and Tamsin. They both turned to her and Bo used the distraction to gain control of her emotions. When she did she then quickly made her way out before she could do something she'd regret, like tear that blonde bitches head from her body. When Dyson and Tamsin turned to look at where Bo had been she was already half way to her car. They shrugged at each other before turning back to follow the nurse to Lauren's room. As they made their way there they walked pass a tiny goth chick with her arms full of snacks.

When Kenzi made her way back to the waiting area she stopped and looked around. She didn't see Bo anywhere. She shrugged and figured Bo had gone to see Lauren. So she made her way to a chair and sat down, making herself comfortable as she waited for Bo. She placed her goodies on the chair next to her before grabbing a Slim Jim and opening it. As she chewed on her snack she sent out a prayer that Bo wouldn't take too long. So maybe they could head back to the bar. If not then at the very least they could stop and pick up a bottle of booze after they were done here. And then Kenzi could ask Bo more about this Lauren chick, cause she had a feeling that this was only the beginning of the BoLo reunion.


End file.
